Spiders in the Bedroom
by Preussen
Summary: A continuation of "Spiders in the Kitchen" - Gilbert is still paranoid from his little encounter with the eight-legged beast. He ends up climbing into bed with Matthew, claiming he's just "protecting his vögelchen", but Matthew knows better than that.


**Spiders in the Bedroom**

Gilbert slept in the guest room on the nights that he stayed over at Matthew's house. It wasn't a big surprise, although Gilbert was a little miffed whenever Matthew had literally _kicked_ him out of his bed when he first tried to sleep in the same room. But Matthew was a bit of a prude if anything, and he simply would not allow it.

So Gilbert slept in the guest room.

Alone…

It was rather difficult to fall asleep when his thoughts seemed to be rather focused on the happening earlier that day.

It was that god damned _spider in the kitchen_! It just so happened that every time he closed his eyes—hell even _without _closing his eyes—he could still see that brown, fuzzy, eight legged, multi-eyed creature staring up at him. Fuck the fact that it was only an inch big, it was a _spider_! A shiver ran down his spine as he imagined the thing staring at him as it had earlier.

God damn he was acting like a wimp. But it's not like he could _help_ it. Phobias weren't something you planned on having; and you couldn't necessarily just _stop_ them either.

Ruby eyes stared up warily at the white ceiling, watching the wooden fan blades turn idly in a circle. The fan itself made a bit of a creaking noise which on most nights Gilbert could ignore. But when he was awake at god knows what hour of the morning, trying to mentally squish every single spider that popped into his head, it was a bit more time consuming to try and tune the sound out.

So he lay in bed.

Completely and utterly alone.

_Thinking_.

He was thinking and silently cursing God for giving him a rather overactive imagination.

What if the spider was still here?

What if it was still in the kitchen?

What if it _wasn't_ in the kitchen and it had made its way upstairs?

Can a spider even climb stairs?

Who the hell cares, what if it's actually _up _here and _in my room_!

Gilbert sat up suddenly, the large duvet falling off of his chest as he looked around wildly. What if the spider really _was_ in his room? What if it was in his _bed_? Another chill ran up his spine and he felt his stomach start to climb its way into his throat. He could just imagine that icky _thing_ crawling over him. Its eight tiny legs like nails lightly tapping on his skin as it crawled up his arms and neck. That disgusting creature that captured its victims in a cocoon of silken strings and then devoured them...

He let out a choked noise from the back of his throat, tossing the covers off and throwing his feet off the side of the bed. There was a split moment of sickening panic as he wondered just what his feet would be landing on: wooden flooring or a mass of spiders? But when his feet touched the cold oaken floors, he only gave himself a moment to relax before he shot into an upright position and dashed out of the bedroom. He made his way straight across the hall and into Matthew's room where he promptly threw himself under the covers.

The Canadian, who _had_ been sleeping rather soundly, let out a startled yelp as Gilbert scrambled underneath the comforter.

"G-Gil!" Matthew warily rolled over onto his back, turning his head to face Gilbert who was a mere two entire inches away from him. The Albino gave an uneasy smile, pulling a hand out from the duvet to wave slightly.

"Hey there, Mattie." He said simply, quickly tucking his hand beneath the covers and inching closer.

Matthew scooted away a bit, eyes wide as he stared at his sudden bed mate. "Gilbert, what are you doing in here?" He asked. His voice was rather groggy and quieter than usual, but the surprise and irritation was very plain to hear.

"I thought I'd come protect you." The albino supplied.

"From what?"

"Spiders."

"…"

"They're vicious little things you know. I couldn't possibly stand for them to get a hold of my little Mattie. It'd be completely unawesome if I had to wake up and fix my own pancakes in the morning so I came in here to protect you!"

"…Gil…"

"Ja, vögelchen?"

"You're still scared from earlier aren't you?" Matthew rolled over onto his side so he was facing Gilbert, a bit of a smile playing on his lips as he watched the German flinch back. The Albino quickly recovered however, placing a scowl on his pale features.

"The Awesome Me does not get scared!" He proclaimed a bit too loudly. "I'm simply protecting that which belongs to me." He seemed to deflate a bit, sinking into the covers until the comforter went up to his nose. "…from the spiders…" He added in quietly, voice muffled by the fabric.

Matthew chuckled slightly. "Given your reaction from earlier when I had to _carry_ you upstairs, I think you're scared." He shifted a bit, shuffling closer and pulling an arm around Gilbert's waist. "Don't worry, Gil. I'll protect you from the nasty spiders."

"Oi! I wasn't scared! I was just…Uh…"

"Terrified?" Matthew supplied. Gilbert huffed in response, his cheeks puffing out much like a little child.

"Was not…" He grumbled.

"You were curled up in a ball sitting on the _counter_, Gil. If that's not terrified, I dunno what is."

"Oh shut up. I wasn't scared, okay? It just…surprised me is all."

"Sure, Gil. Whatever you say."

The two of them lapsed into a silence. Gilbert shifted, wrapping his arms around Matthew and pressing close to the Canadian's chest. He didn't complain about how womanish he felt in the position as his mind was rather caught up on other matters. Matthew made no move to comment about it either, merely rubbing his hand against Gilbert's back in soothing circles.

"Hey Matt…?" Gilbert murmured, lifting his head slightly so he could look at his counterpart face to face. Matthew hummed in response, eyes closed but hands still moving.

Gilbert lay there a few moments, observing the now half-asleep man lying next to him. He let out a sigh, shifting forward to gently place his lips against Matthew's. The kiss was only brief, and he pulled away after only a few seconds to find Matthew staring at him, cheeks dusted in a light blush and his hands falling still against his back.

"Thanks." Gilbert murmured, curling back up against Matthew's chest and letting his eyes slip closed.

Gilbert reasoned with himself that it was okay to get scared every once in a while. Hell, even Achilles had his own weakness, Gilbert's just happened to be spiders. So he laid in bed, snuggled up against Matthew as he listened to the male's heartbeat. The sound was much more soothing than the creaky fan in the guest room and the light breathing that went along with it helped to distract him from the eight legged creatures threatening to invade his thoughts again.

The spiders in the bedroom were gone, replaced with the feeling of a warm body lying next to him as he slept.

* * *

_**AN:** Can we ban school or something? I would very much appreciate it if we could..._

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. QAQ I've been meaning to start posting "Belle Femme" but I get so distracted/busy that I just completely forget too. I was planning on having a last chapter for "Eine Kleine Liebe" but I don't think that's gonna happen, so for now the story is complete. c: _

_Don't hate me for leaving for so long. QAQ_ -sob-


End file.
